


Arrows and Brooms

by lillyrosenight



Series: Magically Marvel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Gen, Married Life, Not sure where this takes places, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: A quiet morning on the Barton farm.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Ginny Weasley
Series: Magically Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982531
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Arrows and Brooms

**Author's Note:**

> October 5th: Crossover  
> Marvelously Magical Bingo: B3 – Clint Barton/Ginny Weasley

Laughter flew through the air as the petite red head soared through the air on her broom with her daughter’s arms around her. Lila’s giggles brought a warm smile to Ginny Barton nee Weasley’s face, as mother and daughter flew through the air over the farm.

Ginny paused and hovered in the air as she spotted Clint with Cooper in the archery field. She shook her head as she watched her husband with her son. “Say hello, Lila,” Ginny gently nudged her daughter to look in their direction.

“Hi Daddy, hi Cooper,” Lila called out as she waved down at her father and brother.

Clint looked up and smiled as he caught sight of Ginny. He waved up as he looked at his family on the broom. Cooper looked at his mom and sister.

“Hi Mummy, hello Lila,” Cooper shouted up.

Ginny smiled and waved before she lowered herself and Lila closer to the ground. Once the pair were close enough to Clint and Cooper, Lila jumped off the broom. She landed in Clint’s arms, as Hawkeye caught his daughter.

“Lila Hermione Barton,” Ginny chastised as she shook her head at her daughter’s antics.

“Sorry, Mama,” Lila sheepishly replied as she buried her head into her father’s neck as if Hawkeye would be able to protect her from the witch.

Ginny sighed but didn’t offer any punishment. She landed on the ground to join her husband and children. The family all stood in the archery field, while Cooper hugged his mother. He loved his mum a lot.

“Can I go next, mum?” he asked as he looked up at his mum’s red hair.

“Of course, Cooper,” Ginny said as she summoned her broom to her hand. She was quick to mount the Firebolt and helped her son hop onto the broom. “Alright, are you ready?”

“Mm-hm,” the five year old replied as he wrapped his arms around his mum’s waist.

“Not too high, Mrs. Barton,” Clint told his wife with a chuckle.

“No promises, Hawkeye,” Ginny replied as she flew up in the air, her giggles fell from the sky like rain.

The archer of S.H.I.E.L.D. shook his head, before he looked down at his three year old daughter. “You want an archery lesson?”he asked Lila.

“Yeah,” she enthusiastically nodded as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Clint chuckled but was willing to give his daughter a lesson in archery. Hopefully, one of them will take up the sport that was apart of his life.


End file.
